Ethan's Return
by Arcwing88
Summary: Set a few days after season 3 episode 12: Par Avion, Charlie has hallucinations of Ethan Rom who claims to have come back from the dead to take baby Aaron. He tries to tell the others but the only one giving him the benefit of the doubt is Claire.
1. Long Time, No See

The sun peered up over the horizon from the path the Oceanic flight 815 survivor Charlie Pace usually walked. It was almost morning. He savored the sound of the ocean waves hitting the rocks; the smell of the various plants and flowers all around; the feel of cool breeze that was quite rare in this place, this Island. He sang the hit song of his rock band back home which seemed to please the infant Aaron Littleton, whom he carried in his Bjorn.

Charlie: "You all everybody. You all everybody. You like that Aaron?"

The baby boy just smiled up at him. He knew that it wasn't that song that the boy liked, but rather the sound of his voice.

Charlie: "Acting like you're stupid people, wearing expensive clothes."

And then, out of nowhere, the baby started crying.

Charlie: "Hey. Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong there, Turniphead? Everyone on this bloody Island's a sodding critic!"

Charlie began to rock the baby back and forth. After about a minute, he calmed down. But just then, he noticed something… everything went silent, like the calm before the storm. He looked around not knowing what to find or even what to expect. Suddenly he saw him, the dark man standing just a few feet away from. He looked no different than that couple of months ago. His eyes still resembling the pit of Hell.

Charlie: "Ethan?"

Ethan: "Hello, Charlie. Long time, no see."

Charlie: "I'm losing it."

Ethan: "You're losing anything, Charlie. It's really me," the dark man said with a smug grin.

Charlie: "This is impossible. I killed you! I BURIED you! YOU'RE DEAD!

Ethan: "Well, I'm back. And I'm here to finish what I started."

His face went pale with fear, as he remembered the last this psychopath had been around him and the he cared about. And then, he said the words that sent shivers up and down Charlie's spine…

Ethan: "Give me Aaron!"


	2. Crazy

The sun was up over the horizon on that same morning. Oceanic 815 survivor Claire Littleton was staring out at the beautiful ocean while folding clothes and talking to fellow Oceanic survivor Hugo "Hurley" Reyes.

Hurley: "And dude, you shoulda seen him. Jin and Sawyer wouldn't do it 'cause they didn't want to get crushed, but Charlie sat right next to me the whole way down the hill until I got that damn bus started."

Claire: "That's great, I guess. But I don't see what any of us will be able to do with a running vehicle on an Island."

Hurley: "Right now, It's just about having fun with it. But I'm pretty sure I'll find a good use for it."

Claire: "Before it runs out of gas?"

Hurley: "…Yeah."

Claire: "Well, that explains why Charlie's suddenly become Mr. Spontaneous. You know, ever since Desmond told him…"

Hurley: "What? Told him what?"

Just then Claire saw something running their way from the distance. It was Charlie, still carrying baby Aaron, and he looked scared. Scared for his life. When he got to them he breathing like he had been running nonstop for miles.

Claire: "Charlie, what is it? What's wrong?"

Charlie: "Claire, take the baby! Hurley, have Kate, Locke, and Sayid come back with Jack yet?"

Hurley: "No dude. What wrong? You're huffin' and puffin' worse than the big bad wolf."

Charlie: "Well where's Sawyer? He around?"

Claire: "What is it, Charlie? What are you so afraid of?"

Charlie: "Ethan. I saw Ethan. He said he's back for the baby, Claire."

They pause.

Hurley: "Dude, Ethan's dead. You shot him pointblank in the chest. I was there when you buried him."

Charlie: "I know, I remember. Look, I know it's hard to believe. I don't believe myself but… Aaron saw him, too. He didn't start crying until Ethan was near."

Hurley and Claire both look at Charlie with disbelieving eyes.

Charlie: "I'm not making this up!"

Claire then became curious and asked to be taken to where Charlie saw Ethan.

Charlie: "First, I need to find Sawyer. I need a gun."

Claire: "No. First, you need to realize just how crazy this all sounds. Now, I want to see where this happened."

The look in Claire's eyes penetrated Charlie's soul as any look she gave him could. He felt like she believed but at the same time was sure she didn't.

Charlie: "Alright, this way."


	3. Looking Around

The walk on the path seemed longer than usual. Charlie led Claire back to the spot where Ethan had appeared. They looked around to find any sigh of him anywhere.

Charlie: "Well, this is the place. He was standing right there."

Claire: "Where?"

Charlie moved to where Ethan had stood.

Charlie: "Here. Right here. He was standing here."

Claire: "Alright. Alright. Well, there aren't any tracks leading anywhere."

Charlie: "You don't believe me."

Claire: "It's really hard to tell sometimes."

After a moment, Claire said something that Charlie didn't see coming.

Claire: "Charlie, are you using again?"

Charlie: "What? No, Claire. The heroin is all gone. I threw it in the ocean. Locke saw me. When he gets back you can ask him."

Claire believed him.

Claire: "Well, we can't find any sign of anyone else being here. Let's just go back to camp."

Claire's trust was something Charlie had worked for all these months on the Island and had lost several times. To lose it again, this time with a threat he truly believed to be real was not something he was willing to accept.

Charlie: "Yeah, alright."

Claire: "Come on. I don't think Hurley knows how to change a diaper."

They both managed to laugh at the thought as they walked back.


	4. The Question

A few hours went by and Charlie still could take his mind off of what Ethan said, even as he was fishing with Bernard Nadler with his wife Rose sitting on the rocks behind them. He tried to shed some light on the situation by talking to Bernard about Ethan.

Charlie: "And he left me hanging by my neck from a tree, and just took Claire away. Anyway, she eventually got away from and made her way back to the caves."

Bernard: "Mmhmm."

Charlie: "When Ethan came back for her, we set up a trap to catch him. But I let my emotions get the better of me and I shot him dead."

Bernard: "Sounds to me like you were just protecting Claire."

Rose: "Ethan made Charlie man-up."

Charlie: "Thanks Rose, but if I were man, I wouldn't have let him do any of the terrible things he did to her."

Rose: "Don't sell yourself short, honey. You did everything humanly possible to protect Claire and her baby. And you should be proud that you made the decision that ultimately saved both their lives."

Charlie smiled at Rose. She always knew just what to say to make him feel better. But before he could thank her, Desmond Hume caught his eye. He began to wonder if maybe Desmond has had anymore flashes of his death. He excused himself from Rose and Bernard and walked toward him.

Charlie: "Hey, Des!"

Desmond: "What's up, Charlie?"

Charlie: "Have you, by any chance, had any flashes since the last time?"

Desmond: "Ay, I have, brotha."

Charlie: "So, how's it happen this time?"

Desmond: "I don't know how to explain it. You're on a cliff. You start acting really funny, and… you fall."

Charlie took a moment to take that in.

Charlie: "Well, was there any else there? A man with scratches on his face, perhaps?"

Desmond: "I didn't see anyone else, brotha."

Charlie: "What, I mean, that's it? Where? What cliff?"

Desmond: "Just stay from cliffs all together, alright."

Desmond walked away and Charlie was left wondering. He was alone on this cliff. Or was he? Could he be the only one who could see Ethan? Is that why Desmond didn't see anyone else? Charlie couldn't heads or tails of it.

_This must be how Shannon felt when she saw Walt. And I didn't believe her. No one did._


	5. The Warning

Night has come. The temperature has cooled down. The sound of ocean should be comforting, but for Charlie could not seem to fall asleep thinking that Ethan was still out there.

_If only there was a way to be sure. A way to be sure that I'm not going insane. God, what am I doing? I'm lying here next to this beautiful woman and her amazing child and all I can think about is a man who is dead, who _I_ killed._

Just then, a feeling came over him. A quick, stinging pain that was all too familiar.

_Nature calls._

Charlie got up out of the tent, trying not to wake Claire and headed far enough into the forest so that no one need smell his leavings.

Suddenly, he heard a sound coming from the jungle. He looked around from where he was but could not see anything or anyone. He zipped up and began to wander until he was deep in the forest. Immediately and without warning, he fell backwards and blacked-out for a moment. When he came to, he realized he was being dragged into the jungle. Charlie let out a yell which woke up the other survivors. Suddenly, he stops.

Ethan: "Bring him to me, Charlie!"

Charlie recognized the voice of his kidnapper. He looked up to see Ethan's face. He quickly got up to his feet.

Ethan: "I want you to bring Aaron to me."

Charlie: "You're not real. You're not real. You're not real."

Ethan: "You will bring him to me, or I will kill Claire, and I'll make you watch."

Charlie: "YOU WANKER!"

With all his strength, Charlie attempt to tackle Ethan to the ground, only to be flipped over and thrown to the ground himself.

Ethan: "Tick-tock, Charlie."

And just like that, Ethan was gone. Charlie looked around but could find no sign of him. Hurley, Desmond, and James "Sawyer" Ford entered the jungle after Charlie.

Sawyer: "…The hell's goin' on out here, string-bean?"

Desmond: "Charlie, you alright, brotha?"

After moment, Charlie got to his feet again and walked back to camp.

Hurley: "Dude, you okay?

Charlie: "Bloody terrific!"


	6. The Grave

Claire woke to find Charlie gone. Empty bedside and Aaron was still asleep. For a minute, she had hoped that Charlie was making her breakfast again. She noticed Rose and Bernard out for their morning walk and decide to say hello.

Claire: "Good morning, Rose. Good morning, Bernard."

Rose: "Good morning, Claire. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Claire: "Yes, um. Have either of you seen Charlie?"

Bernard: "Oh. He wandered into jungle. He looked pretty upset. He was carrying a shovel with him."

Right then, Claire assumed she knew what Charlie was doing, but hoped she was wrong.

Claire: "Could you two watch Aaron for me, just for a little while?"

Rose: "Of course, dear."

She put her shoes on and ventured into the jungle. She walked for quite a while before she found Charlie digging a hole.

Claire: "What are you doing, Charlie?"

Charlie: "I'm digging up Ethan's grave."

Claire: "What? Charlie, this is crazy!"

Charlie: "I feel crazy, Claire! I mean, I don't know why I'm seeing him, I just am! I have to know. I have to know that he's still in this hole."

Claire begins to cry.

Claire: "Why can't you just believe that he's there?"

Charlie: "Because I don't."

Crying just a little less than before, Claire allows Charlie to continue digging.

_Why does he have to prove to himself that Ethan is really dead? He shot him. I remember what he did to me. And I trekked across the entire forest to find out if it was true. I guess I see where he's coming from._

Charlie digs and digs until he pokes the tarpaulin that Ethan's body was wrapped in. He began digging by hand to find the seam. Claire came down to help. They dug out the excess dirt around the tarp and opened it up. They both stared down in shock and fear to behold what they truly can't believe to see.

Ethan's body was gone.


	7. Battle Plan

After digging up Ethan's grave only to find the corpse gone, Charlie stomped across the beach to Sawyer's tent in a huff. Claire followed him to try to talk him out of whatever he was planning in doing.

Claire: "Charlie, would you slow down? So Ethan's body wasn't there. There are Others on the Island. Maybe someone dug him up."

Charlie: "That sounds really hard to believe."

Claire: "So does dead men walking."

Charlie stopped and turned to face her.

Charlie: "Look, all I know is I saw Ethan, he pulled me into the jungle, he threatened your life, and now his body is gone. I'm going to defend you and Aaron even if it means you don't trust me anymore… if nobody trusts me anymore."

Claire looked him right in the eye and saw that he meant every word of what he just said. Charlie turned around and continued walking. Claire followed him until they reached Sawyer's tent. Sawyer was lying outside sunbathing.

Sawyer: "Whacha want, Pee-Wee?"

Charlie: "A gun."

Sawyer: "And what, oh, what would that be for?"

Charlie: "Hopefully, nothing."

Sawyer: "Alright. Handgun or rifle?"

Charlie: "Handgun is fine."

Sawyer: "And you, Baby-Mama?"

Claire looked at Charlie and then at Sawyer.

Claire: "I'll have what he's having."

Sawyer handed them each one pistol and a box of ammunition.

Sawyer: "I don't know what you two are going to war with, but don't bring it back here."


	8. Confessions

It was almost sunset. Charlie and Claire had been walking for hours with no leads or even the slightest idea where they would be going.

Claire: "Charlie, you think we can stop for a while? My feet are beginning to blister."

Charlie: "Well, you knew it would be a long hike. Why'd you even come?"

Claire: "Live together, die alone!"

Charlie turned around and looked at Claire who was obviously exhausted. He had been so wrapped up in tracking someone who didn't leave tracks that he had actually forgotten that she was right there with him. In this dark time for Charlie, when everyone else turned him away, Claire was the only one who even remotely believed him. He quickly took her bag and helped her sit down.

Charlie: "Yeah, um, okay, uh, you just wait here and, uh, I'll go find some wood to burn."

She watched as wandered off thinking to herself, _If he put half the energy into their relationship as he did searching for Ethan, we'd probably be off this Island by now_.

A few hours went by and Charlie had gotten a fire started. The two sat in silence for a good half hour before Claire, feel rather awkward about the whole thing, decided to break the silence.

Claire: "Sooo… beautiful night, huh?"

Charlie just cracked a little smile at her. He looked at her blistered feet and decided that he would give her a nice foot rub.

Charlie: "Here, give me your feet."

Claire: "Thanks."

Charlie: "So, who'd you leave Aaron with?"

Claire: "Sun and Jin. They've been more than happy watching him the night. You know, expecting and all."

The question had been eating at the back of her head for the past couple of months; though she never asked it for fear that it might open old wounds. But if there was ever a good time ask it, it was now.

Claire: "Charlie?"

Charlie: "Hmm?"

Claire: "What did it feel like… killing him?"

Charlie: "Wonderful… frightening… necessary. I knew that he wouldn't talk about where he came from, and what he did to you, to both of us… Sayid told me that this would be with the rest of my life. I guess he was right."

With a single tear in her eye, Claire released her foot from Charlie's hands, moved in closer to him, and gently kissed his lips. She then began to sob.

Claire: "Thank you, Charlie. For everything. Everything you've ever done for me… and Aaron. I never knew. After all _I've_ been through, I never stopped to think that _you_ were hurting just as much if not more so. I love you. I love you so much, Charlie."

Charlie: "I love you, too, Claire. I always have."

They kiss once more, this time more intensely, and cuddle by the fire. After a minute, Charlie felt the need to ask…

Charlie: "Claire, you think we could, uhh…?"

Claire: "No."

Charlie: "You're such a sodding tease."

She playfully smacked his chest and they both laugh.


	9. Clash

Light peered through the vast collection of tree that surrounded them. Morning had come again. Claire awoke to the sound of birds chirping. She tried to move but something was holding her down. She managed to turn her head, and sure enough, there was Charlie wrapped around her. She couldn't help but smile at his peacefulness, especially after the past two days. She removed his arm, got up, kissed his forehead (which obviously made him smile), and left the campsite.

She walked down to the river, savoring the mist in the morning air. Everything was so peaceful; she wished it would never end. The blisters on her feet had also gone away. For the first time in a while, she felt happy about everything.

She arrived at the river and started to fill her water bottle. She then felt like something was wrong. _Why had all the birds silenced?_ She heard a crack come from behind her._ Charlie must be awake._ She turned to see him, but dropped her bottle at the sight of the man who had haunted her memories for the last two months.

Ethan: "Hello, Claire."

Thunder blasted. It began to rain almost immediately. She felt like she was going crazy. Charlie had been right. But he wasn't right. Ethan is dead.

Ethan: "Why so pale? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Claire pulled the gun out from her jeans and proceeded to fire rounds at Ethan. They seemed to penetrate him and unsightly bullet wounds, but nonetheless he remained unaffected by them. The sound of the gunshots was sure to wake Charlie, but Claire was still afraid for her life. Even now that she realized guns are useless against this entity.

As Ethan advanced toward her, Claire through the gun away and tried to run away from him. He chased her deep into the forest. She couldn't lose him. She slipped on a wet rock and fell to the ground. Ethan caught up held her down telling her not to be afraid. She let out a loud scream and suddenly Charlie ran up and tackled Ethan to the ground. The two men wrestled to break free from each other but ended up tumbling downhill, Claire screaming for Charlie.

They broke through a bush and landed on flat ground. They finally broke free and rose to their feet and faced each other. Charlie felt something off about where he was standing. He slowly turned his head and looked down at the rocky shore only hundreds of feet below him. He was staring death in the face once more.

Ethan: "I'm only going to ask you one more time: Give me Aaron!"

Charlie was so scared, he was sure he had wet himself just now. At least one good thing came from the rain. That aside, Charlie stopped and thought for a moment. He thought about what this could all mean; seeing Ethan, him threatening Claire and Aaron, Desmond's vision, it all suddenly made perfect sense.

Charlie: "No! I'll never give them up! I get it now! Those two _are_ my life! I'm supposed to protect them! Even if it means I die doing so! If that's what it takes, then bring it on!"

Ethan: "Let those be your last words!"

Ethan launches himself towards Charlie in an attempt to tackle him off the cliff side. Charlie simply closed his eyes, prepared to accept his fate.

A full minute went by before anything happened. Charlie opened his eyes and Ethan was gone, disappeared. Claire ran down the hill and ran up to hug him.

Claire: "Oh my god, Charlie! It was him, it really was…!"

Charlie: "I-I know. I know."

Claire: "Where is he?"

Charlie looked behind himself at the ocean and smiled with a sense of immense satisfaction.

Charlie: "He's gone."


	10. The Return

The rain had finally stopped. Sun-Hwa Kwon was surprised that Aaron had stayed calm throughout the entire storm. Her husband Jin-Soo was admiring that she knew so well how to take care of an infant. He spoke to in Korean.

Jin: "You make it look so easy."

Sun: "Don't be fooled. I'm worried that I might do something wrong. Every mother worries that they won't be a good parent."

Jin: "Every father, too."

They both laugh. Jin felt curious as to the circumstance of leaving the baby with them.

Jin: "When do you think they'll be back?"

Sun: "I don't know. Hopefully soon."

Just then, Sun saw Hurley running towards them.

Hurley: "Hey guys, they're back! Come on!"

Jin and Sun rose to see what all commotion was about when they saw them. Charlie and Claire emerging from the jungle. But something was different, they looked… calm, and happy.

Claire run to Sun to retrieve her son and gave him most loving hug she could. Aaron smiled at her, happy that his mum is back. Claire then hugged Sun and Jin. Hurley hugged (and lifted) Charlie. And Sawyer and Desmond both came over to join the love. Kate, Sayid, and Locke had obviously not returned with Jack yet, but that wasn't important right now. Claire brought Aaron over to Charlie, who kissed the boy on the forehead and kissed Claire on the lips. These were the moments that Charlie considered his greatest hits!


End file.
